<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End of Imagination by Darkrealmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779404">The End of Imagination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist'>Darkrealmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Anime, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Card Games, Chaos, Corruption, Curses, Demons, Dreams and Nightmares, Duelling, Evil, Fallen Angels, Fantasy, Gen, Gods, Hell, Manipulation, Mathematics, Memory Alteration, Poetry, Purgatory, Self-Sacrifice, Stealth Crossover, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:06:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem based on CiNo. 1000.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astral &amp; Tsukumo Yuuma, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End of Imagination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The End of Imagination</p>
<p>Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&amp;R.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series.</p>
<p>Summary:</p>
<p>A poem based on CiNo. 1000.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A deity’s curse is not a thing the hopes of a few can dispel.<br/>It cannot be thrown out. It endures. Its location is not a place, but a dark treasure in a tormented soul.<br/>An emperor whose comrades and enemies met the grim eye’s ritual execution and sacrifice.<br/>Infinite Chaos, where life bloomed forth.<br/>Crumbles to pieces of memory.<br/>Nothing descends into further nothing.<br/>The Overlay clanging your next and final revival.<br/>Death is a form of evolution. Death Xyz Evolution. Chaos Xyz Change.<br/>Your destiny belongs to Don Thousand.<br/>These chimeric stats once thought impossible.<br/>Unimaginable fantasy.<br/>Ten times the phantasmal power of the strongest angel or demon below the monotheists’ weak God.<br/>Fives times the cumulative power of the Father.<br/>Twice the loss the door of despair could have dealt when Astral made his suicide play.<br/>The great winged spider which fills the gaps in your dreams.<br/>God of the void. <br/>God of the gaps.<br/>The defeat you guarantee yourself.<br/>Take it and receive the gavel of the monster towering over light!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>